


The Knight and Her Princess

by Fallenangel87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	The Knight and Her Princess

While she was growing up, Rey had always been into reading fairy tales. Wonderful stories about a beautiful princess being rescued by a charming prince who would live happily ever after with her. They were all about some handsome man swooping in at the last minute to save the day. Rey had always liked them because they were sweet and hopeful, the princess was always saved in the end and everything was okay. There was a boy she really liked when she was growing up, a dark-haired boy named Ben Solo, she thought he was a lot like the knights she read about. He was shy and sweet with a smile that always made Rey's heart skip a beat whenever she saw it flashed in her direction. When Rey was just sixteen years old, a year younger than Ben at the time, Ben had just disappeared. She hadn't known exactly what had happened to Ben, he just stopped showing up one day. His father told her that he had just run away the one time she had finally gotten up the courage to ask about him, it would be years before Rey ever found out the truth about what had happened to him. She had stopped believing in her books around the same time he left because he had challenged everything she had ever known, it wasn't supposed to happen like that, a knight wasn't just supposed to disappear out of nowhere. That day was the day she vowed to always be her knight from then on out. She had completely given up on that happy ending she had always wanted. Real knights no longer existed in her eyes for fear of them ending up the same way it had with Ben, she couldn't go through that again. She was so sure of that before she had crash-landed into the Order territory with Poe by her side. Everything was chaotic and it all happened so fast, they had lost control of their vessel and was soon hitting the ground below them with their ship completely totaled. Sirens were going off around them in what she could only assume was a warning that they were there and she didn't know what to do, she was so sure that they were about to be captured once again and tortured for a second time. Her faith was slightly restored as Captain Phasma stared her down from behind her helmet. They stared at each for a long moment, Rey wondering why she wasn't doing anything. "Go." Phasma whispered to her simply as she tossed a pair of ship keys to Rey and looked towards the shipyard a couple dozen feet away from them. Maybe there still knights after all.


End file.
